


Working Out The Kinks

by adarkworldfantasy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Massage, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkworldfantasy/pseuds/adarkworldfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid is insisting Vincent needs a massage to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out The Kinks

"Cid, I am unsure of this."

The pilot waved a hand at him, not phased by the man's hesitance. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it. Nothin' ta be shy 'bout. Now get outta those clothes and come here." Cid sat on the end of the bed in his room and patted the spot on the mattress beside him.

Vincent's face paled and flushed at the same time as he heard those words leave the man's mouth. "Well that most certainly doesn't make this easier." Neither did the fact that Cid was shirtless and smirking at him from his perch. He started nervously picking that the material of his tattered cloak with his gauntlet, tugging loose more of the threads from it. Cid started laughing quietly and Vincent snapped his head up, looking the man in the eye. "What?"

"Always wonder how that thing got so ratty lookin'. Now I know." He patted the bed once more and nodded towards it. "Come on. It ain't that bad. Quit playin' shy."

"Cid, I-"

Cid reached out and grabbed Vincent's arm and swung him around to make him land on the bed. "Are ya gonna do this er am I gonna have ta sit on ya?" he asked, raising an eye brow at him.

Vincent winced slightly as he sat up then opted to lay back onto the bed. "I don't think you will have to sit on me." He didn't realize he was that stiff.

"It's just a massage, don't see what the big frickin' deal is," Cid remarked. He started to help Vincent unto the clasps on the tattered cape. A single blonde brow twitched a couple times as he looked at the man's jacket when he added, "Just how many fuckin' belts da ya need?"

Vincent flushed once more and diverted his eyes from the man. "They come in handy at times," he said, that being the only thing he could think of to say in response. Which in all fairness wasn't a complete lie. Sometimes he tucked things under the belts, like extra bullets or even maps to some areas he needed to investigate. And from certain influences of a certain pilot, small bottles of liquor from time to time.

"...Uhu." Cid snorted quietly and shook his head. "If I didn't know ya any better, I'd've thought that ya had a kink fer bondage." He laughed at the strange look he received from the red-eyed gunslinger and he simply shook his head once more. "Come on, get this off."

With a bit of hesitance, he finally took off the rest of the clothing from his upper layers and pushed them aside. Cid twirled his hand in a circle in the air, signaling for him to lay down on his stomach. "This alright?"

"Yeah, that'll work." He crawled over top of Vincent, straddling legs so he could work on the man's lower back first. He wasn't surprised really when he started to work on the muscle that it felt like his muscle had turned to stone they were so tough; all the man did was fight, walk, run and stand, and fight some more. Never letting the muscles relax would eventually do this. "Shit Vince, yer muscles are wound up tighter than chocobo's ass after eatin' some bad gyshal greens."

A small grumble could be heard coming from the man's mouth as Vincent closed his eyes. Just where the hell did Cid get these analogies from anyway? "I do hope you are not speaking from experience, Cid."

Cid could only smirk as he heard this and he shrugged. "Luckily no. Just from other's." He continued to work on the man's knotted muscles when he froze, hearing a peculiar sound come from the gunman. He leaned to one side to try and get a glimpse of the gunman's face. "Ya alright?"

Vincent looked up from where he was laying and he nodded, "Oh yes. That just felt...really good actually..."

Cid chuckled and went back to his duty. "I wondered if that was a moan I heard. Kinda weird hearin' it from ya."

"Shut up."

"What? Was a compliment!"

"Oh was it now?"

"Well, more so ta me, but whatever, still made ya do it."

Vincent chuckled and shook his head a bit. "You are unbelievable."

"I try," Cid replied in a smug tone. He shifted a little higher upon the man then started to use his elbows to work along the man's sides and hips. He heard a quiet hiss from Vincent, followed by a tensing of muscles, but they soon went away and he saw the man relax. He flushed a bit more as he heard more moans escape the man beneath him. And his grin only grew more and more with every sound he heard. He paused for another moment as he listened to a particularly louder, more contented moan and he smirked even more. He really did sound sexy when he moaned that way...

"Cid, would you mind working a little higher with your elbow?"

There was a pause and a silence that lasted for a few uncomfortable moments before there was the sound of, "....Uhhh..."

"....That isn't your elbow, is it Cid?"

"......Naaa...."


End file.
